


A Confusing Time

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Paradox, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim hated time travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confusing Time

Arsenal walked over to where Tim was watching Nightwing Dick and Robin Dick play together on the trapeze. “Raven says it'll take at least a day to put together a spell to get us back to the right time.” Tim sighed. He had been hoping they could leave sooner then that. Speedy, Roy not Mia, had been flirting with him since they got here and he had no idea what to do about it. He hated time travel, it was all so confusing

Roy leaned against the cave wall and watched as Dick, Nightwing, did a rather spectacular flip. “Cool. You talk to younger me yet?”

Tim snorted. “Yeah. He said my uniform was 'way more gear' than Robin's. What does that even mean?” Tim knew what it had meant from the context, but really who talked like that?

Roy laughed “It means he likes it. Oh here, you're going to need these.” Roy pulled something out of one of his belt pouches and pressed it into Tim's hand.

“What?” Okay, that had come out a little squeaky Tim cleared his throat an tried again. “What in the world do you think I'm going to need _condoms_ for?”

Roy clapped Tim on the shoulders “Young me doesn't carry them yet. Learned that lesson the hard way.” Roy gave Tim a gentle push towards the gym's door. “Now go out there, ask young me to give you a tour of the place, and have fun 'cause you are about to have the night of my life.” Tim shook his head, and went off to find Speedy, Roy not Mia. He really hated time travel


End file.
